


Jane and Lisbon's Fall

by LaraBaker101



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Justin Bieber - Freeform, Song fic, fall - Freeform, fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraBaker101/pseuds/LaraBaker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slow fall from friendship to love, described by Justin Bieber's song 'Fall'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane and Lisbon's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A fic I thought of while jogging with my dog. It’s more of a songfic based on ‘Fall’ by Justin Bieber, but let me now what you think! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or the rights to the music. However, I do own a copy of Justin Bieber’s CD ‘Believe’ =D

** The Fall **

****

**_Well let me tell you a story_ **

**_About a girl and a boy_ **

**_He fell in love with his best friend_ **

**_When she’s around, he feels nothing but joy_ **

**_But she was already broken and it made her blind_ **

**_But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right_ **

****

That was the plain truth.

Jane was in love with Lisbon, his best friend.

She made him feel like everything he had lost didn’t matter whenever he was around her.

However, she had also been hurt, but by the ones that she loved. That’s why she was too afraid to go on that second date with **_anyone_**.

She was too afraid of being hurt again.

 

**_Did you know that I loved you, or were you not aware?_ **

**_You’re the smile on my face_ **

**_And I ain’t going nowhere_ **

**_I’m here to make you happy, I’m here yo see you smile_ **

**_I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a long while_ **

****

He did lover her, but he didn’t have the guts to admit it.

She always put a smile on his face, even when he felt like he just couldn’t keep going.

He had made a mistake when he’d left for Vegas. He knew that now.

He had left **_his_** Lisbon sad, lonely, and worrying. But he wasn’t going to ever do that again.

**Never**

**_What’s gonna make you fall in love?_ **

**_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_ **

**_Don’t have to be scared at all, oh my love_ **

**_But you can’t fly unless you let yourself fall_ **

****

What would he have to do?

To make her finally realize that he loved her?

They both had walls around themselves, but because of her, his were slowly crumbling.

He had to make her feel safe and loved…

Somehow

 

**_Well, I can tell you’re afraid of what this might do_ **

**_‘Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don’t wanna lose_ **

**_Well, I don’t wanna lose it either_ **

**_I don’t think I can stay sitting around while you’re hurting babe, so take my hand_ **

****

Their friendship was perfect.

Beautiful, even.

Neither of them wanted to lose that, because a friendship like theirs was special.

But he didn’t want to see her miserable either, so maybe if they just **tried** they could figure something out.

 

**_Well, did you know you’re an angel who forgot how to fly?_ **

**_Did you know it breaks my heart every time I see you cry_ **

**_‘Cause I know a piece of you is gone_ **

**_Every time he done wrong I’m the shoulder you’re crying on_ **

**_And I hope that by the time that I’m done with this song that I figure out_ **

****

She truly is beautiful.

That night so many years ago when he’d deen her in that gorgeous cocktail dress, he thought he’d found an angel.

His angel.

But his heart broke every time hers did. She didn’t cry very much, but when she did, he wanted to be the one to make her feel better.

He just didn’t know how to change her mind.

 

**_What’s gonna make you fall in love?_ **

**_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_ **

**_Don’t have to be scared at all, oh my love_ **

**_But you can’t fly unless you let yourself,_ **

**_You can’t fly unless you let yourself fall_ **

****

When he’d come back from Las Vegas and ‘shot’ her, he had finally said those words.

**_Love you…_ **

But not in the way he actually wanted to say them.

That was heat of the moment… He’d even denied ever saying those words.

But he had to tell her…

The right way…

 

**_I will catch you if you fall_ **

**_I will catch you if you fall_ **

**_I will catch you if you fall_ **

****

He will always be there for her when she needs it most.

 

**_But if you spread your wings_ **

**_You can fly away with me_ **

**_But you can’t fly unless you let your…_ **

**_You can’t fly unless you let yourself fall_ **

****

When he’d taken her hand that day in the desert, he had needed **her** reasurance and love.

But now…

She needed **his** reasurance and love.

And he would give it to her

Forever…

 

**_What’s gonna make you fall in love?_ **

**_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_ **

**_Don’t have to be scared at all, oh my love_ **

**_But you can’t fly unless you let yourself,_ **

**_You can’t fly unless you let yourself fall_ **

****

**_So fall in love (in love)_ **

**_I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart_ **

**_Don’t have to be scared at all (don’t have to be scared, don’t have to be scaredat all), oh, my love_ **

**_But you can’t fly unless you let yourself,_ **

**_You can’t fly unless you let yourself fall_ **

****

This was it, it was now or never.

He walked up to Lisbon as she stood with a cup of coffe.

He took her coffee and put it on the counter top of the little kitchenette.

“Hey, I was drinking that!” Lisbon protested.

Jane leaned in and kissed Lisbon to silence her.

When he pulled back, she was speechless.

**_Perfect_ **

“Lisbon… Teresa,” Jane began as he took both of Lisbon’s hands in his. “I love you. I always have and I always will.”

“Jane…” Lisbon began.

“Hush woman,” Jane replied as he put his finger over her lips. “I know you don’t want to open the door, or break down your walls, but I understand.”

Lisbon was now looking straight into Jane’s eyes and giving him her full attention.

“I was like that as well, but **you** broke down my walls. **You** are the reason I have decided to move on and love again. **You** are the one I want to move on with.”

Lisbon’s eyes started tearing as she gave a watery smile and replied, “Good, because I feel the same.”

Jane gave his biggest smile as he crashed his lips onto Lisbon’s in a passionate kiss.

 

**_I will catch you if you fall_ **

**_I will catch you if you fall_ **

**_I will catch you if you fall_ **

****

They broke apart and Lisbon gave a cheeky grin as she asked, “What took you so long?”

Jane just shook his head and replied, “Let’s just go home.”

“OK,” Lisbon replied as she started pulling Jane towards the elevator. “But I’m driving.”

“Whatever you say my love,” Jane replied with a grin. “Whatever you say.”

 

**_If you spread your wings_ **

**_You can fly away with me_ **

**_But you can’t fly unless you let yourself fall_ **

****

They had finally done it.

Let go of everything and fallen in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment or give me some kudos! :)


End file.
